Quite Understandable
by blinnn
Summary: They understand. Do you? Eh, you might not want to. Dasey. Rated T for language and implied mature content. One Shot.


Author's note: Hey there! Check out this movement of epic (twitter) proportions!: LINK(take out the spaces and replace the (dot) with periods - http :// www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ watch?v=94M--v0AtMc

It'll ONLY be epic if we MAKE it that way. So tell all of your friends and everything about SEPTEMBER 18th OPERATION TWURPLE FOG.

Second item of info: I 'auditioned' to be an extra in "Vacation with Derek": The Life with Derek movie x3. I didn't find out if I'm in yet. They said they'd call/email. Anyways... how great would it be to have a daseyer in the movie? haha (plus I drove four & a half hours JUST for the opportunity so I better get the EFF into that movie. haha).

Now, read this. And be merry. Kthx_ily_.

Summary: They understand. Do you? Eh, you might not want to. Dasey.

Disclaimer: I might own myself in the Life with Derek movie. Who knows? But nevertheless, I still won't own Life with Derek.

* * *

**Quite Understandable**

A Life with FREAKING Derek Fanfic.

"Hawaii, here we come!"

"Really, Derek? That was lame."

"Hey! The wedding night is over. I don't have to be nice to you anymore. So I'd watch it if I were you."

"Pft. You don't scare me."

"You just watch your back, 'kay babe?"

"All talk, no action..."

"You want action? I'll show you action!"  
And just like that he picked her up fireman-style as she kicked and screamed in protest. He threw her on the already made bed(courtesy of her), and watched her huff and blow hair out of her eyes.

"Derek! We need to check out by eleven!" She reprimanded as he leapt onto the bed after her, he crawled over her to place feverish kisses along her jawline and neck.

"It's only 8:30; we've got plenty of time."

"But our flight!"

"-is at one." He kissed back up to her mouth and captured her lips with his own. "Just relax." He said, moving his hands along her sides, soothingly.

She struggled, but gave in when his mouth traveled to her ear and nibbled at it. "Well, I suppose we could spare a bit of time." He chose this exact moment to spring himself off of the bed faster than she could process. "Wha- what the _hell_, Derek!"

"Sorry. I warned you."

She rolled her eyes, "Please. That was probably more torturous for you than for me."

"Don't pretend you didn't want it."

"I never said that. I'm just saying that you wanted it _more_."

"Don't be silly; I have self control."

"Since when? Don't lie; you know you want to come over here and finish what you started."

He spared a glance into her eyes and it was completely the _worst_ decision he's made in a while, because they were fiery and challenging and... totally turning him on.  
So he put aside his pride and quickly made his way to his wife, climbing on top of her again. Their lips and arms were entangled, and their hands were searching every inch of each others' bodies.

Derek paused for a moment, out of breath, to say, "You just used reverse psychology on me, didn't you?"

She giggled at him before responding, "Maybe. But you'd never know the difference."

"You're phenomenal."

"You would know." And he caught the double meaning in her voice.

"Woah! Mrs. Venturi! Slow down before you get ahead of yourself!"

"I like the sound of that."

He kissed her, "Mrs. Cassandra Amelia Venturi... 'Sgot a ring to it, I guess."

She scoffed, "You guess?! It better, have a ring to it! I've got it for the rest of my life because of you." She laughed.

"Thanks to _me_?!" Oh, no, no, my dear. It's all your fault that we're in this mess." He joked.

"I don't think so. Who kissed whom first?"

"Pft. We've been trying to figure that one out for years now, Case. It's an unsolvable mystery."

By this point they were sitting up on the bed instead of lying down, as they previously were.

"Well, you're the one who was rubbing my shoulders, and being all sweet for a change. I was blind-sighted!"

"Right, right. But you didn't lure me in with your sensual looks and rockin' body." He spoke sarcastically.

She gasped, "Is that all you think I've got to offer!?" She stood up and backed away from him.

He followed in suit, standing up and walking towards her, "No!" He amended, "But I was an eighteen year old boy about to leave for college... You can tell where my mind was half of the time... I mean, look at you! With your sexy dancer legs and curves in all the right places." He caressed her body appreciatively.

"And you honestly never thought about anything _else_ except for my 'hot body'?!"

Derek groaned in frustration, "Casey, you're getting this all wrong. What don't you get about the fact that I love _everything_ about you?" He paused, moving a hand under her chin and lifting her head to look at him, "Or do you not remember what I said to you that night in the games closet?"

Her face softened, "Of course I remember..."

* * *

Casey had just been yanked into the darkness of the games closet while on her way to her bedroom.

"What the... Edwin, if you're in here, I swear, I'm going to- mmph!" She was silenced by a hand covering her mouth. Just then, with a click, the light turned on to show Derek as the perpetrator of this crime.

"Before I uncover your mouth, you have to promise me you won't freak out and throw up all over me, 'kay?" Her eyebrows furrowed but she nodded her head in response. "Good." He took his hand away, "Now... I just have to make one thing clear... you are _not _nor with you _ever be_ my 'sister' and last night... when you said it was the 'same difference'... well; you- you can't just... just decide for- for the _both_ of us... that it's the same thing, okay? You can't be the boss of both of our lives and... you're just- you aren't my sister, okay?!"

She was speechless. Where was all of this coming from? He'd just as easily agreed with her the night before. But she didn't press on; she figured he would tell her what the deal was.

"I mean... we have four different parents and two of them just happened to fall in love and get hitched. That doesn't make us brother and sister. And I know what you're thinking, 'if that doesn't make us siblings then the three years of us living together _as siblings_ sure does!' But it doesn't, okay? Not to me." He rambled.

"Derek, I'm not quite sure I follow." She said.

"Okay, look." Derek shifted in his place, "We're going to Queens in two months right?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, I say that we spend the next to months with each other. You know... just us."

"You mean... like some sort of truce, or something?" She questioned.

"No. Not a truce, because where would the fun be if we didn't get under each others' skin?" he paused, "I was thinking more like... quality 'us' time."

"Since when do you want to spend time with me?" She had mastered the look of utter confusion.

With a huff he replied, "God, Casey! You know, for a keener, you're not very bright."

"Excuse me?!" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Casey, listen... let's recap. You're not my sister... I want to spend time with you..." his hands were on her shoulders, and his eyes were baring into hers as if he were trying to mentally send her the message.

"I'm not following. If you don't want to call a truce, how do you expect us to get along?"

With a sigh, Derek let go of her shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Casey..." He started softly, "You're the only person who can constantly wind me up. I can't stand you, but at the same time I can't stay away," Casey's eyes widened as he spoke, "You're amazing, and frustrating, and- and you make me want to punch people on a daily basis. Whether it be because of your keener tendencies, or because of your incessant need to have a boyfriend at all times.  
What I'm trying to say, Case, is that you make me so incredibly mad; in every sense of the word. You drive me insane, but in the best way possible. And never, would I _ever_ admit jealousy about anyone... but... I'm jealous of every guy that comes into your life. You leave me irritated and -God help me- I love it. I love our fights because no one _ever_ sees the side of you that I do and suddenly all that pent up jealous just disappears.  
Casey, you're not my sister and there's no way I'd ever let you be. That's why I'm setting you straight now, because it's too late.  
So, in case you STILL don't get it, Spacey, I don't want a truce. I want you; all of you; the thick-headed, keener, stubborn, competitive you. Do you get it?" His hands were back on her shoulders, and his face held the same imploring look.

"I-uh... sure." She lied. Derek knew she was lying, obviously, so he grabbed her by the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.  
Casey gasped from the (_not-so_)sudden intimacy of the situation. "Casey I care too much about you. It actually sickens me." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, but let a small smile slip onto her lips. "I care about you too, Derek; but..."

"No 'but's, Casey. Tell me you understand." His eyes softened and she was searching them of any deceit.

When she was sure he was being sincere, she spoke, "I understand."

And then they were leaning, and there was a mess of emotions going through both of their minds. And eventually, their lips touched and once they made contact, there was no stopping them.  
The feeling that went through their bodies was indescribable. Once they were in that state of pure bliss they couldn't think. They're hands, roaming freely over each other, searching for anything to touch; to make sure that it was real. To know that this feeling- the one that made them both realize that they were meant for each other. And that aching feeling that they had felt for all this time had just melted away.  
And when they were out of breath, they pulled apart, staying as close as possible.

"I understand." She repeated, quietly, after a few seconds.

"Hmm?" He replied breathlessly, unable to form coherent words, yet.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that was our code word for, 'I really want to make-out with you, so can you please shove your tongue down my throat!'" She explained animatedly and he laughed.

"Shut up. You liked it."

"Yeah... I did." And all of a sudden, it didn't feel wrong to admit.

* * *

"That never stopped being our code word, did it?" She laughed as she spoke.

Somehow, he'd managed to score a spot sitting on the bed as he laughed with her, "No, it really didn't. Remember that one time at my uncle's wedding and we were just all sitting at the reception..."

She let out a loud giggle, "Yeah! And you're dad was yelling at you for clearing your throat right after the pastor asked for any objections..." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and he just had gotten done explaining the insanity of my behavior when he said, 'do you understand'?" Derek mimicked his dad's voice in a reprimanding tone.

"Yeah, I remember. Right after you said you understood, we mysteriously disappeared to the coat room." She finished, blushing a bit.

Derek looked off into the air with a proud expression on his face, "Good times, good times." She rolled her eyes. "But we're getting off topic, here, Silly-pants. The point is... that I was thinking of MORE than just your 'smoking hot bod' back then, as I am, right now. You know I love all of you. If I didn't I wouldn't have married you."

"Yeah, well... I love all of you, too, I guess." She waved a fake-dismissive hand at him before walking over and sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, you better say that. Or I'd leave your ass here and go to Hawaii by myself." He joked, rubbing her back softly.

"Shut up. You wouldn't." She rolled her laughter-filled eyes.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He stopped caressing her back.

"Nope." She replied simply, popping the 'p'.

"Hmm." He hummed shortly before shifting on the bed so that she wasn't on his lap anymore. Without a word he got up and walked over to his luggage. "See ya!" He announced, making his way to the door of their newlywed suite.

"Der-ek!" She yelled, halting him. He slowly turned around, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hawaii."

"Derek!" She threw a pillow at him, and he held up his hands in defense, letting go of the luggage.

"No fair! I'm unarmed!" He spoke as she fired the last pillow.

"Do you not understand the severity of the consequences of your actions? Were you _seriously_ about to leave? Tell me you understand how low your IQ is, boy."

His eyes lit up, "Oh, I _understand_ alright." He spoke, making his way back to the bed and taking her mouth with his own.

And... Hawaii would _understand_ if they were a tad bit late, wouldn't it? Tell them Hawaii would understand. Or better yet? _Don't._


End file.
